


ziel

by bluhen



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluhen/pseuds/bluhen
Summary: “Arme Thaumaturgy,” says Erbluhen, testing out the sounds on his tongue.arme and erbluhen have a brief discussion about their new titles.





	ziel

“Mr. Stiff-face, what was your new title again?”

Arme fights back a scowl. Of course he wouldn't remember, the other angel could barely stay focused on his mission. _Unlike himself_ ーbut beside the point.

“It's ‘Arme Thaumaturgy.’ Please try to actually remember basic details about your peers.”

“ _Arme Thaumaturgy_ ,” says Erbluhen, testing out the sounds on his tongue. He laughs, lilting and sparkling. “ _Wooow_ , you must really be doing wonderful things to get a name like _that_. Ishmael must consider you one of her best.”

Arme doesn't give him the satisfaction of seeing the way the pang of pride shoots through him. “Of course,” he says, as if that stroke of his ego wasn't the world to him.

Erbluhen's smile shows no sign of fading. “Do you know _my_ title?”

“What? You don't have one, correct? You're still operating under Lofty status.”

Erbluhen makes a buzzer noise. “Nope! I've gotten stronger too, you know.”

“Then what _is_ your title?”

“ _Erblühende Emotion_.” declares Erbluhen, tone resounding with more pride than Arme’s ever heard out of him.

“That doesn't sound right.”

“Well, I gave it to myself, perhaps that's why.”

“What?”

“Isn't it neat? I came up with it and thought it sounded wonderful.” He giggles. “Maybe you should try to remember basic details about your peers!”

Arme cannot find the patience to argue with him. If he decided to call himself something foolish, so be it. It wasn't like it would interfere with Ishmaels intent. Although, it did make him worry for the status of their mission. Mostly, if his fellow angel took said mission seriously whatsoever.

He is broken out of his thoughts by a sudden, “ _Arme Thaumaturgy_ , can I tell you a secret?”

Arme doesn't understand what kind of secrets Erbluhen could possibly keep, considering he seems to rattle off everything that so much as flits past his train of thought.

He nods, in any case.

“I want to be a human,” says Erbluhen Emotion, in the tone of a child telling their best friend of their dreams to be an astronaut.

“Why would you ever want that?”

Erbluhen pauses, mulls over the sentence for a moment. “I don't really know myself.” He rests his cheek in his hand, closing his eyes in thought. “But, I think I am quite becoming one. And more surprising yet, I don't think I mind in the slightest!”

“What does that mean?” Arme scowls.

Erbluhen groans. “It _means_ , I think that I _am_ human, thank-you-very-much. I think I am human, because I wish to be, and because I believe I have a heart, whether I like this or not.”

“What are you on about? You should know angels have no heart. They could never be human, eitherーYou have your role. You have your responsibility. You're deluding yourself.”

“I rather think I do, in fact, and I think it is only growing by the day. If angels have no heart, then I truly am a human, aren't I?” says Erbluhen, beaming, and Arme decides to give up. ‘Erblühendes’ illusions of grandeur and humanity were, albeit frustrating, ultimately harmless, and it was fairly obvious his mind wouldn't be changed, anyway. Soon enough, he would learn that it was pointless to try and be one of _them_.

They only got in the way, so it was natural. If Erblühende were more like _him_ , for example, he could get on with the mission without needing the assistance of those things. In fact, if he did take his duty seriously, the two of them combined would likely be a force to be reckoned with. And yet, this was impossible, since Erblühende was dead set on becoming as useless as them.

How tiring.

Nonetheless, it didn’t matter _too_ much, he supposed, as Arme could get it done himself. Together, he and ‘Erblühende’ could do it faster, but it was of no importance. He _would_. Not right now, no, but one day, he knew that he would be superior, elegant and graceful in his destruction. Second only to Ishmael herself.

It was the natural progression of things, so it was certain. He simply had to be patient.

Erbluhen seems determined to not let him keep his train of thought. “ _Arme Thaumaturgy_ ,” he starts, and it’s irritating to Arme, at first, and then he notices something even more soーErbluhen's way of saying his nameーdespite using his full title the same as Ishmael, his voice doesn’t carry the same tone, being infected with the fondness of humanity. It isn’t filled with authority, or reverence, rather, sounding as if they were true equals, or perhaps even friends. He isn’t sure why this grinds at his mind so much.

“ _What_?”

“...Nevermind.” says Erbluhen, turning away with a jingle.

“No, tell me.” Arme's tone is starting to show his frustration, and he scolds himself internally for it. He needs to retain his composure, this is part of his responsibility.

Erbluhen turns back to him, staring at him and making some kind of face Arme can’t place, and sighs. His smile has dropped, but for some reason Arme isn’t pleased about it. “You know, if Ishmael thought I was doing something wrong, she would do away with me in an instant. If I wasn’t being useful, then you wouldn’t have to worry about me holding you down.” Erbluhen smiles again. “Isn’t that right?” His face isn’t right. Arme isn’t sure what about it, but it isn’t right.

He nods, slowly. “This… is true. I simply worry about our mission being fulfilled.”

Erbluhen laughs. “If you’re that worried about me being a burden on your progress, you’re perfectly capable of taking care of me yourself, aren’t you?”

Arme's composure cracks like paint off of his face in shock. “...What?”

“Oh, don’t act like this comes as a surprise. You’re very strong, and we both know this.”

“Are you implying…?”

“Of course I am. So, you really don’t have room to complain, do you?” Erbluhen is smiling, just as always, but it isn’t right. “So stop worrying so much.”

With that, Erbluhen smiles, and waves lightly as he makes his leave. Arme barely registers what he says about having someone waiting on him, or needing to go back to the party, or… something. He can’t seem to move on from the idea Erbluhen has just presented to him. How could he say it so casually, like it was just a fact of life?

Off him…? Of course he was capable, but… But that would be unspeakable, wouldn’t it? Unless, of course, Ishmael herself commanded him to instead of taking care of it herself… then…

Ugh. He didn’t want to think about this. Erbluhen wasn’t a demon, it wasn’t as simple as ‘he is evil, so he must be cleansed.’ The other angel always left him with such unpleasant feelings, and always more confused than before. It was bothersome, he was so bothersome, causing nothing but trouble for him…

He didn’t have time for this. Erbluhen was an oddity, and he couldn’t control this. It was not something for him to be concerned about, as long as he wasn’t getting in his way. He attempts to wipe the thoughts from his mind and remember where he was next meant to go. His mission was top priority, nothing else.


End file.
